The Godawful Godzilla Crossover
by Ernest Worthing
Summary: A love-action story for a new age. NOTE: This is set after they have found the last safe place. PAIRING: Godziolet
1. Chapter The First

**GODZILLA MEETS THE BAUDELAIRES**

TOKYO, JAPAN  
"Roaaaaaaarrrgh!" growled Godzilla, his limbs flailing everywhere. His foot was on the remains of a skyscraper, but his mind was on other things; such as his summer love affair with Supermechaspacegodzilla… those were happier times. Now the only pleasure the Big G had was killing Japanese civilians and military men. Godzilla's usually green complexion flashed blue and red, reflecting the flashlights of the Godzilla Patrol Helicopters, which were just arriving now. Suddenly, CRASH! American Supermechaspaceamphibionmegagodzilla landed on the ground with a smash, and reached out his hand to the original Godzilla.  
"Grab my claws, you mindless, cataclysmic brute!" yelled American Supermechaspaceamphibionmegagodzilla. Godzilla glanced at the Patrolmen and then back at American Supermechaspaceamphibionmegagodzilla's hand. Co-operating with American Supermechaspaceamphibionmegagodzilla was risky, Godzilla hadn't trusted him since the time American Supermechaspaceamphibionmegagodzilla destroyed downtown New York with Great-Grandson of Kong, but it was better than his chances here. He grabbed on to the large grey paw and, in a great flash of red, they were in the middle of Outer Space.  
"Why did you rescue me?" asked Godzilla in his natural Upper-English accent.

"I have a job for you," was American Supermechaspaceamphibionmegagodzilla's reply, his own accent a messy Texan drawl. "I want you to meet with three children to stop an unstoppable killing machine: Count Olaf V2.0 Deluxe!" Godzilla rubbed his chin, and it was only after much thought that he replied  
"Yes, yes! I think I've heard of such a beast," he said "He was played by Jim Carrey, no?"  
"Yes, that's correct" answered American Supermechaspaceamphibionmegagodzilla "Are you up to the job?"  
Godzilla nodded, and with that note he was flew down to Earth to meet the Baudelaires

ANYTOWN, USA

"KLAUS!" was the call from the dining room in the Baudelaire's current abode (Kit Snicket's house) "There's a mouse!"  
"Alright, alright Violet! I told you, I'm reading up on there killing habits!" Klaus shouted back.  
"Jeez Klaus, you're such a loser! At least I have a useful power" came Sunny's reply, perfectly articulated as always.  
"I'm sorry, Sunny!" sobbed Klaus "I don't mean to disappoint you, you know!"  
"Shut it, nerdlinger!" shouted the angry baby, a recovering alcoholic "I don't wanna hear your excuses! Just get to work!"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"KLAUS!" Violet began to grow impatient.  
"Aha!" Klaus yelled, Eureka-style. "I've got a solution! Quick Violet, tie up your hair!"  
Violet hurriedly pulled her hair into bunches, and the mouse flew into Sunny's open mouth.  
"Brilliant thinking, if I do say so myself!" said Klaus, self-congratulating  
"Shut the fuck up, will you?" screamed Sunny. She had been sober for 3 days now, and was starting to get cranky.  
"But I - " Klaus was interrupted by a swift knock to the back of the head.

"My glasses, my glasses!" he screamed, crawling on the floor in a frantic search  
"Who gives a crap?" Violet grumbled, bored of her brother's company. Sunny nodded towards the door, motioning for Violet to follow her away from Klaus.

"sssh" Sunny held her finger to her lips; she didn't want that geeky brother of hers following. Violet understood and followed the little sprat out of the open doorway, her foot crunching on Klaus' glasses as she walked.  
Violet finished pulling her jacket over the large Victorian-style dress she was sporting oh-so-fashionably, just as a giant ball of green crashed to the ground, creating a hole of 8 foot deep. The two Baudelaire sisters peered over the edge, as the ball unravelled to reveal Godzilla, arrived to complete his Mission:Impossible……


	2. Chapter The Second

What am I doing! I... I've never read or seen Lemony Snicket in my life. I just so desperately wanted to fit in... I'm sorry. If anybody wants to guest write a chapter just email it to me. If not, just have two screens with Godzilla playing on one and SOUE on the other and sort of push them together and back and then together again over and over and make kissing sounds. Thats basically how this turns out...

I'm sorry


End file.
